Ce soir, cette nuit, encore, toujours
by Nobody Owens
Summary: Ils se retrouvent toujours, même si c'est interdit. Et durant ces nuits d'abandon, ils sont enfin heureux... Ace x Smoker. Yaoi suggéré.   Enjoy ! :D


_Je reviens donc avec un OS Smoker x Ace car je ne cesserai jamais de le répéter, il y en a trop peu, mais vraiment. _

_Bonne lecture :) _

...

...

...

...

...

**Ce soir, cette nuit, encore, toujours.**

Portgas D. Ace se retourna dans son lit, changeant de position pour protéger ses yeux des rayons cruels de l'astre solaire. Il se blottit sous les draps et chercha à tâtons le corps chaud allongé à côté de lui. Enfin, qui _aurait dû_ être allongé à côté de lui. Sa main ne rencontra en effet que du vide.

Le jeune pirate grogna, puis, résigné, ouvrit les yeux pour évaluer la situation. Pourquoi était-il seul dans le grand lit ? Si l'autre homme l'avait encore laissé seul, comme la dernière fois, il aurait de ses nouvelles... Foi d'un D !

Il s'extirpa difficilement de couverture et de leur réconfortante chaleur, et posa ses pieds nus sur le parquet. Il étouffa un bâillement et, se passant la main dans les cheveux, entreprit de gagner la salle de bains. Une fois arrivé à destination, il attrapa la poignée et la tourna dans tous les sens pendant plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre que la porte était fermée à clé. Et que quelqu'un était actuellement en train de se doucher – il entendait le bruit de l'eau ricochant contre le carrelage, et accessoirement contre un corps. Et ce corps ne pouvait appartenir qu'à ...

Un sourire pervers étira les lèvres de l'homme de Barbe-Blanche. Qui était à présent parfaitement réveillé.

Le bruit de l'eau s'arrêta soudain, et fut bientôt suivi de bruit de pas sur le sol. Ace recula rapidement. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à se prendre une porte en pleine gueule dès le matin... Ni jamais, d'ailleurs.

Cette même porte s'ouvrit aussi violemment que le jeune brun l'avait prévu. Elle alla taper contre le mur derrière elle, et révéla l'occupant de la pièce. L'homme était nu, seule une mince serviette blanche cachait ce qu'il y avait à cacher. Il fumait, et ainsi un épais nuage de fumée dissimulait ses traits.

Mais Ace savait parfaitement à qui appartenait ce corps trop bien foutu, pour l'avoir caressé à maintes reprises. Il fixa l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Sortant à peine de la douche, sa peau était encore humide, et des gouttes d'eau couraient le long de ses muscles parfaitement bien dessinés. Le pirate se régalait de cette vue aussi splendide.

« Bon, tu as fini de mater, Portgas ? » demanda une voix bourrue, le tirant de ses pensées.

« Hum, pas vraiment... C'est un si joli spectacle... » répondit l'interpellé, le même sourire grivois toujours scotché au visage. « Tu me laisse encore en profiter un peu ? »

« Grmllb... Rhabille-toi au lieu de dire n'importe quoi ! »

« Roh, Smoker ! Pourquoi tu es toujours aussi méchant avec moi ? »

« Parce que je regrette à chaque fois ce que l'on a fait la veille ! » rétorqua durement le colonel.

Ace tressaillit sous la remarque. Il ne montrait rien – il lui restait un peu d'honneur, quand même- mais ces mots le touchait profondément. Etait-il vraiment le seul à apprécier leurs nuits d'abandon ?

Smoker n'était peut-être pas très délicat, mais il n'était cependant pas complètement idiot non plus. Il savait bien qu'il se montrait injustement cruel envers le pirate mais s'il agissait de la sorte, c'était parce qu'il était en colère. Non pas spécialement contre l'homme de Barbe-Blanche, mais contre lui-même. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si faible, comme à chaque fois, et d'avoir cédé aux avances du jeune brun. Et il s'en voulait encore plus d'avoir aimé ça.

Légèrement embarrassé par son comportement – mais très légèrement hein, c'est quand même Smoker –, le Marine s'approcha du lit et, tout en écrasant ses cigares dans le cendrier tout proche, s'assit sur le bord. D'un regard, il invita son amant à en faire autant. Ace obéit, et plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles personne ne parla s'écoulèrent. Puis Smoker reprit la parole, brisant le silence :

« Bon, tu ne va pas nous faire une dépression nerveuse, quand même ? »

« Quoi ? Et pourquoi je ferai une dépression ? » s'exclama le pirate.

« Arrête, je vois bien que ça t'as pas plus ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. »

« Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais me vexer à cause des paroles d'un putain de Marine ? Tu rêves en couleurs, là. »

Les deux hommes s'étaient levés et se faisaient à présent face, leurs yeux brillant de lueurs meurtrières.

« T'en as pas marre de faire le gamin gâté et prétentieux, par hasard ? Parce que c'est pas que c'est soûlant, mais presque. » grogna Smoker, avec toute la délicatesse masculine.

« Ah ouais, parce que c'est moi qui joue ? T'as pas plutôt l'impression que c'est toi qui te fait des films ? »

Chacun étant à cours d'arguments, ils laissèrent un lourd silence rempli de ressentiment s'installer entre eux. Alors que la situation semblait s'enliser et bien partie pour durer un sacré bout de temps, Ace sentit soudain un mur dans son dos. Avant qu'il n'ait l'idée même de répondre, un colonel impatient et affamé fondit sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, le faisant gémir.

Leur si étrange relation était faite ainsi. Ils s'engueulaient, allaient même jusqu'à se battre parfois, mais se réconciliaient toujours. Et la plupart du temps, cette réconciliation se passait dans un lit... ils ne pouvaient se passer l'un de l'autre.

Et aujourd'hui, ce fut comme la fois d'avant. Et la fois d'avant encore. Mais pourquoi cela aurait-il dû changer ? C'était très bien comme ça.

Le pirate se retrouva alors plaqué sur le lit, le corps du Marine au-dessus de lui.

Une fois de plus, Smoker était tombé dans le piège du pirate. Enfin, piège... Ace l'attirait. Il avait envie de lui, toujours. Même s'il risquait la mort, si jamais cela venait à s'apprendre. Une relation sexuelle avec un pirate... Homosexuelle, de surcroît... Ses supérieurs ne feraient pas de quartiers ils l'humilieraient de toutes les façons possibles avant de l'exécuter publiquement pour faire un exemple. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer l'homme de Barbe-Blanche. C'était peut-être complètement idiot, mais c'était la pure vérité. Ça lui avait fait un choc lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas que du cul entre eux. Qu'il y avait aussi autre chose, de plus profond et de plus... noble ?

Le sang bouillonnait dans leurs veines, la chaleur entre leurs deux corps moites augmentait, et leur désir n'en était que décuplé. Bientôt, le plaisir chasserait toutes leurs préoccupations, pour laisser place à un bien-être que rien d'autre ne savait leur procurer.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Deux heures plus tard, les deux hommes étaient enfin prêts à partir. Une seconde, puis une troisième douche avaient été nécessaires, mais à présent ils pouvaient se quitter.

Ace, penseur, regardait le soleil atteindre son zénith par la fenêtre entrouverte. Et Smoker, beaucoup moins penseur, fixait son amant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a qui ne va pas encore ? » demanda-t-il en allumant deux nouveaux cigares. « Tu n'as pas eu ce que tu voulais ? »

« Si, si, c'est pas ça... » marmonna le pirate qui allait avoir du mal à s'asseoir durant les prochains jours.

« C'est quoi alors ? » insista le colonel, dont la patience atteignait lentement mais sûrement sa limite.

« C'est juste que... Enfin... Je sais pas... C'est bizarre, nous deux... »

« On peut dire ça comme ça... Mais je ne pensais pas que la différence te faisait peur. »

« Je me fous éperdument de ce que diront les gens ! C'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi en penser, c'est tout ! »

« Moi non plus, figure-toi. Je suis un Marine, un colonel, et mon devoir est de t'arrêter dès que je te vois. Et tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est de coucher avec toi. Ma situation est pire que la tienne ! »

« Et tu ne veux pas que je te plaigne, non plus ? »

« Eh oh ! C'est quoi qui a commencé à faire chier avec tes états d'âmes, je te signale ! »

Et voilà. Le ton montait déjà. A croire qu'ils ne pouvaient réellement pas s'encadrer. Ace soupira, et attrapa son sac. Autant se tirer avant que cela ne tourne vraiment mal, et que ce fichu 'homme de loi' ne décide d'appliquer à la lettre ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte, il sentit deux bras musclés se serrer autour lui. Etonné, il n'osa plus faire un geste. Depuis quand Smoker était-il romantique ? A moins que ce ne soit un piège... Non. Le Marine avait 100 autres opportunités bien meilleures que celle-là et il n'avait rien fait.

« Eh... Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Smoker ? » demanda le jeune pirate.

Le Marine le lâcha et c'est presque avec regret qu'Ace le laissa faire.

« Rien. On ferait mieux d'y aller. »

L'homme de Barbe-Blanche se retourna vers son amant, et embrassa doucement ses lèvres. Il sourit, murmura :

« Je t'échappe encore, Smok'... Pas trop les boules ? »

Ace ouvrit brusquement la porte et couru dans le couloir. Son rire résonna longtemps dans la cage d'escalier, tandis que le Marine levait les yeux au ciel. Néanmoins, un sourire éclairait également ses traits...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_Et voilà ! Un OS avec des personnages au peu OOC sur les bords même si j'essaie vraiment de coller au manga. Délire complètement romantique de l'auteur sur la fin, désoléééée, vraiment. _

_Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais rien posté, et j'espère que je ne vous aurais pas trop déçu quand même. Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et de, pourquoi pas, commenter._

_Bye Bye ! Et bonne continuation à tous ! :D_


End file.
